happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anger Mismanagement
Anger Mismanagement is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Ale tries to stop herself from flipping out. Roles Starring *Ale Featuring *Lumpy *Scurvy *Handy *Fungus Appearances *Squabbles *Tycoon *Perry *Cro-Marmot Plot Ale does her job at an office workroom, sitting at a computer desk. A nearby Squabbles goofs off by playing a war game on his computer. The gunfire sounds irritate Ale and eventually cause her to flip out. She attacks Squabbles until a slap turns her back to normal. She looks horrified at the injured Squabbles and Tycoon fires her. Hoping to control her temper, Ale goes to an anger management school. She enters a room with Handy, Perry, Scurvy, Fungus, and Cro-Marmot already inside. The teacher, Lumpy, parks his beloved red car before walking into class. He starts by lecturing his students about anger and then tells them to write about what makes them angry. Upon looking over the tests, he brings in some objects. Lumpy holds up one of the objects, which is a machine gun, making Ale flip out and jump on Lumpy. Before she could do any major damage, she is luckily hit by a tranquilizer dart. Ale wakes up to find herself in a cage, bound in a muzzle and straitjacket. Lumpy goes on to help everybody else control their tempers. He piles some wood and nails next to Handy, who tries picking up his hammer with his tongue. The moment he swings it, the hammer flies out of grip and hits Ale in the face, angering her. Handy pulls his frustrated look, until Lumpy gives him an electric hammer which helps Handy nail the wood together. Handy smiles and Lumpy gives him a diploma. Next up, Lumpy shows Scurvy a model ship, which blasts a cannon at him. Scurvy reacts by slicing the ship with his cutlass. Lumpy swipes the cutlass from him and replaces it with a balloon sword. Scurvy whacks the ship with the balloon and Lumpy gives him a diploma. The balloon sword suddenly loses air and flies into Ale, hitting her face and angering her even more. Perry impales a cardboard matador with his horns, while Cro-Marmot apparently bit off a model dinosaur's head. Lumpy skips over to Fungus and pours liquid soap on him. Fungus soon sticks his tail up and lets out a toxic gas, suffocating Scurvy, Perry, and Handy. With his eyes closed, Lumpy tries to grab a fan to get the gas away, instead grabbing the cutlass. Lumpy regains sight but addicentally slices off Fungus' tail. Knowing he could no longer spray, Lumpy hands him a diploma. Angrier than ever, Ale bursts out of the cage. Fungus runs off while Lumpy tells her to calm down. Ale breathes heavily as she walks toward Lumpy, and he closes his eyes preparing for an assault. Instead, he finds that Ale's heavy breathing cured her from her flip-outs. Lumpy happily gives her a diploma and they both leave the building. Lumpy looks at his car, with a bandaged Squabbles trying to fix his. Oil squirts on Lumpy's car and startles the moose. He gets so angry that he actually flips out and kills Squabbles. Ale watches the entire thing with horror and twitches. Lumpy paints his car with Squabbles' blood, until Ale (back to her flipped-out state) runs Lumpy over and laughs evilly. Deaths #Handy, Perry, and Scurvy suffocate from Fungus' gas. #Squabbles is torn apart. #Lumpy is ran over. Injuries #Squabbles is attacked by Ale. #Fungus gets his tail cut off. Trivia *This is the first time Scurvy appears without Russell. *This episode is similar to Anger Management, but this time takes place at an anger management class. *This episode is somewhat popular due to Lumpy's flip-out. *Flippy was originally going to star in this episode. Also, Truffles was going to be in the class, angry about Lammy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes